


Изменчивый

by fandom Hell Related Things 2020 (HellRaleted), KisVani, MasterIota



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, John Needs A Hug, Light Angst, Post-Season 5, season 6, translate, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Фандомная Битва, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellRaleted/pseuds/fandom%20Hell%20Related%20Things%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: — Да ну… — простонал Бехрад, когда заметил, что Нэйт тащит на руках блондинку в тренче. — Стоит один раз остаться в тылу и тут же действует правило 63! Что за подстава, а?— Завянь, Би, я не в настроении. И не психуй, приятель, я всегда был девицей. Никакого пошлого тропа ты не пропустил.— О чем мне стоит волноваться больше: что Джон знает про правило 63 или о том, что ЭТО явно устроили не пришельцы, с которыми мы как раз разобрались?
Relationships: John Constantine/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Изменчивый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wayward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692107) by [kakashikrazy256](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashikrazy256/pseuds/kakashikrazy256). 



— Гидеон? Подготовь медблок.

Голос Сары зазвенел в коридоре, как только Зари закрыла створки шлюза, а Бехрад скомандовал искусственному интеллекту запускать их новый, только что установленный варп-двигатель. Задымленная планета за иллюминатором корабля расплылась, сменяясь чернотой, когда Вэйврайдер переместился сквозь световые годы. Зари и Бехрад переглянулись, прежде чем устремиться навстречу шуму, с которым остальные поднимались на мостик.

Они не слышали о том, что кто-то из команды пострадал. Связь была довольно нестабильной: переговорный канал забивали выстрелы лазеров, ругань Легенд и стрекотание инопланетного языка, а статический шум, последовавший за особенно громким выстрелом, стоил Зари и Бехраду звона в ушах. Затем сквозь помехи пробился голос Эйвы, приказавшей им готовить корабль к взлету и открывать шлюз, пока Сара кричала, чтобы остальные поторапливались. 

— Что-то не так? Что случилось? — Зари спрашивала у них, идущих гуськом друг за другом, по мере появления она рассматривала каждого с головы до ног.

Одежда у всех была обугленной, кое-где еще дымилась (Зари сморщила нос), они вспотели, но вроде были целы и невредимы. Сара… Эйва… Мик… Нэйт замыкал шествие… И никого больше.

— Где Джон? — ее голос оставался ровным, но глаза расширились, а руки она сжала в кулаки и уперла в бока.

— Здесь, Зи, — ответил Нэйт, прежде чем она успела представить худшее, с плеч словно свалился груз. Сара и Эйва все еще стояли перед Нэйтом, избегая смотреть друг на друга. Зари выглянула из-за них и заметила в руках Нэйта бежевую ткань. Зари кинулась вперед, прикрывая ладонями рот. Часть ее мыслей занимал вопрос: как Нэйт смог донести Джона до самого корабля, но все прочие мысли крутились вокруг переживаний о его состоянии, она волновалась о нем, своем парне.

— Постой, За…

Она собралась коснуться щек Джона, но так и замерла. Кожа была гладкой, лишенной грубой щетины, которая щекотала каждый раз, стоило ему прижаться к ней лицом. Светлые волосы уже не были длиной до ушей, они опускались по плечам до самой...

Ее рука легла на его грудь.

— Кхм… — прочистил горло Нэйт.

— Кхм, — согласилась Зари, убрав руку с мягкого холмика.

Человек, которого Нэйт держал на руках, не был ее парнем; это была женщина, одетая в ту же одежду — правда, сидевшую на ней довольно свободно. Глаза ее были закрыты, светлые ресницы подрагивали.

— Какого черта, — Зари сделала выразительную паузу, — здесь происходит?

Сара вздохнула, покачав головой. 

— Мы… мы не знаем. В какой-то момент нас окружили, их было слишком много, и Джон просто вышел вперед и что-то сделал. И эти инопланетяне тоже что-то делали.

— Все взорвалось, — добавил Мик, проходя в зал за пивом, которое оставил перед уходом с корабля.

— И когда мы наконец смогли что-то разглядеть… — Эйва бросила взгляд на потерявшую сознание женщину.

— Джон был… ею, — Нэйт закончил предложение и слегка пожал плечами. Голова женщины качнулась, прижимаясь к его груди. 

— И что? Инопланетяне теперь могут так просто менять людям пол?

Руки Зари замерли возле лица Джона. Она не была уверена в том, что делать. Чем дольше она смотрела, тем яснее видела в этой женщине Джона. Челюсть ее была чуть уже, черты лица — чуть тоньше, но кое-что в ней просто кричало, что она — Джон. Зари позволила своим пальцам коснуться ее щек. Кожа женщины не была мягкой; она была суховатой и немного прохладной, точно как у Джона.

— Мы не знаем. Поэтому мы попросим Гидеон осмотреть его… ее… хм.

Сара бросила на Нэйта внимательный взгляд, и тот двинулся в сторону медблока. Зари убрала руки и последовала за ним в молчаливых раздумьях.

— Да ну… — простонал Бехрад, он подошел достаточно близко и заметил, что Нэйт тащит на руках блондинку в тренче. — Стоит один раз остаться в тылу и тут же действует правило 63! Что за подстава, а?

— Завянь, Би, я не в настроении, — пробормотала та, кто по идее был без сознания.

Все вздрогнули, а Нэйт едва не уронил ее на пол, но справился и продолжил идти. Все пытались рассмотреть получше и толпились в узком коридоре. Сара протолкнулась к Нэйту.

— Джон, это ты? — осторожно спросила она.

— Других таких в мире нет, милая, — Сара заметила знакомые ямочки на щеках, когда женщина улыбнулась. У неё был голос курильщицы со стажем, но, отрицать не стоило, сквозило в нём нечто привлекательное и узнаваемое. Пружинный Бибо их побери, перед ней был Джон Константин.

Джон склонила голову и встретилась взглядом с Бехрадом, улыбка сменилась хорошо знакомой всем ухмылкой.

— И не психуй, приятель, я всегда была девицей. Никакого пошлого тропа ты не пропустил.

— О чем мне стоит волноваться больше: что Джон знает про правило 63 или о том, что ЭТО явно устроили не пришельцы, с которыми мы уже разобрались? — спросил Нэйт, в голосе звучало искреннее замешательство.

Джон закатила глаза и похлопала его по плечу.

— Ладно тебе, красавчик, я и сама ходить умею, — она начала выкручиваться из его хватки, и Нэйт выдал несколько нечленораздельных звуков, пытаясь удержать равновесие.

— Джон, прекрати, я же тебя уроню!

— Так и задумано!

— Джон, тебе сейчас даже твоя одежда не по размеру. Ты, возможно, запнешься о собственные ботинки, если попытаешься куда-то пойти. И нам всем будет неловко. Но в основном тебе, — Сара со вздохом запустила пальцы в волосы.

— Просто не дергайся. Мы буквально на месте, — Эйва нажала на сенсор, открывая дверь в медблок, и они прошли внутрь.

— Спасибо, что воспользовались услугами Нэйт-экспресса, надеемся, вы получили удовольствие от поездки, — пробормотал Нэйт, бережно опуская Джон на медицинское кресло.

— Гидеон, запускай диагностику.

— Ну, вышибли из меня дух, и что, я в чертовой норме. Хватит трястись, со мной не произошло ничего, чего не исправит немного виски, — Джон закатила глаза, но не пошевелилась, пока голубоватый свет Гидеон скользил по ее телу.

— Ты буквально потерял сознание после этого взрыва, Джон. По крайней мере, позволь Гидеон позаботиться о сотрясении и синяках. Потом можешь объяснить нам, что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что это — нормально, — Сара потерла уголки глаз, и Эйва, опустив руку на ее плечо, слегка сжала.

— Мистер Константин, по всей видимости, физически здоров. Ранений, угрожающих его жизни, не обнаружено. Я произвела подобающие дозы обезболивающих и начала декомпрессию для устранения последствий сотрясения. С биологической точки зрения, в данный момент мистер Константин является человеческой особью женского пола, — отчиталась Гидеон.

Ее голубой свет погас. Мик отступил, чтобы достать из репликатора таблетки. 

— Видите, все в норме. Теперь, если позволите… — Джон попыталась встать, но тут же покачнулась, и взгляд ее утратил фокус.

— Эй, полегче, — Зари ухватила Джон за плечо и бережно подтолкнула в сторону кресла.

Во время миссий Зари случалось наблюдать, как Джон использует могущественную магию. Она видела его работающим на пределе сил во время зачисток разборов полетов.

Она где угодно могла узнать это тупое выражение, которое появлялось на его лице, когда он изо всех сил старался не уснуть на ходу. Джон тряс головой и мог повалиться на ее кровать и весь день не реагировать ни на что.

— Пусть физически ты и в норме, но ведь раньше использовал безумную магию, разве нет? Ты сам говорил, что такие вещи высасывают из тебя все соки.  
— Ага, — Джон глубоко вздохнула, опустив глаза.

Она потрясла головой, длинные пряди волос упали на лицо. Не отдавая себе отчета, Зари заправила их за уши Джон, та потянулась за движением, глаза прикрылись.  
Сара кашлянула в кулак, и Джон с Зари отшатнулись друг от друга и посмотрели на нее.

— Джон, понимаю, тебе тяжело, но можешь, пожалуйста, объяснить… — Сара указала на ее тело — ...все это?

— Да, у нас куча вопросов, — выпалил Бехрад, постукивая пальцами по скрещенным на груди рукам.

— С каких пор ты девушка? — спросил опирающийся на стену Нэйт. Мик вернулся в медблок, в руках у него были свежесозданные обезболивающие и стакан воды. Он молча отдал их Джон.

— Пасиб, — она взяла их безо всяких ехидных комментариев и потратила пару секунд, чтобы проглотить таблетки, потом так же молча поставила на стол пустой стакан.

— Нас застали врасплох, нужно было что-то делать. Это должно было быть отражающее заклинание: вся сила атак отбилась бы на них же и закончила бой. Так и вышло…  
Она теребила волосы, причем движения эти выглядели естественными, взгляд направлен в никуда. 

— Я уже слышу «но» в этой фразе, — заметила Сара, подаваясь на руки Эйвы, которая принялась рассеянно массировать ее плечи.

— Их атака оказалась несколько мощнее, чем я рассчитывала, ясно? — огрызнулась она.

Взгляд карих глаз взметнулся на Сару.

— В общем, мои расчеты оказались немного не в тему, и я… — Джон отвела взгляд и прикусила нижнюю губу. — В конце концов я выпустила слишком много энергии, чтобы компенсировать изначальную ее нехватку. А потом излишки отразились на меня.

— Ты подорвался на собственной гранате, — рискнул предложить аналогию Бехрад.

— Можно сказать и так, — Джон пожала плечами, откидываясь назад.

— Ладно, а какое отношение это имеет к… — Эйва запнулась, не в силах найти подходящее для описания ситуации слово.

— С чего у меня внезапно выскочили сиськи, хочешь сказать? — пробормотала Джон со слабой улыбкой, принимаясь выпутываться из плаща.

— Что ты… — охнула Эйва, когда Джон перешла к расстегиванию пуговиц слишком большой для нее рубашки.

Бехрад охнул, отворачиваясь. Нэйт уставился Джон прямо в лицо, не сдвинувшись ни на дюйм. Мик закатил глаза.

— Да бросьте, как будто никто тут в жизни не видел пары чертовых сисек.

— Ты знаешь, проблема в том, что они не чертовы… ай, — проскулил Нэйт, когда Сара врезала ему по плечу.

— Если вы закончили краснеть, как сопливые детишки… вот что я хотела показать. 

Они обратили внимание на полоску кожи под грудной клеткой Джон — слегка покрасневшую и, похоже, раздраженную.

— Эй, а татуировка исчезла. Та, э-э-э, черточка, — Зари аккуратно надавила пальцем на кожу и тут же отдернула его, когда Джон вздрогнула. — Извини.

— Да, ее нет, милая. Заклинание выжгло все мои резервы и связывающее заклинание.

— Зачем нужно было заклинание?

— В татуировке содержалась малая толика моей магии, так что неважно, сколько сил я тратила, на привязанные к татуировке чары это не влияло. Полезная штука для долгосрочных заклинаний, позволяет не сосредотачиваться на них постоянно.

— А какое у нее было назначение? — мягко спросила Сара.

Она подвинулась и крепко сжала колено Джон, когда та умолкла.

— Татуировка… — Джон неловко поежился. — Помогала мне сохранять эту форму.

— Форму… То есть мужской образ? — нахмурилась Зари, Джон повторила ее выражение и принялась барабанить пальцами по бедру.

— Это не просто «образ». Я по существу трансмогрифицировала все свое тело. Изменила тембр голоса, кости, волосяные фолликулы и гребаные интимные части, — на этом Хари покраснела, но Джон продолжила: — Потому я и оставляла немного магии в татуировке, а то чертовски сложно поддерживать заклинание и делать что-то еще.

— То есть твоя первоначальная форма всегда была женской? — пораженно спросила Сара.

— Постой, тебя хоть Джоном зовут? — Бехрад сжал переносицу и закрыл глаза, пытаясь переварить услышанное.

— Урожденная Джон Константин, да. Так и написано в моем свидетельстве о рождении, — с горькой улыбкой сказала она. — Папаша, разумеется, был в восторге от того, что родилась я. Напоминал мне об этом каждый гребаный день, что я с ним жила.

Джон почувствовала неловкость, сквозящую в позах остальных.

Она не знала, почему признается им. Первым человеком, которому она рассказала обо всем этом, был Чэз. И сделала она это только потому, что Чэз знал ее с тех пор, как они были мелкими говнюками, носящимися по улицам и понятия не имеющими о том, что мир для них готовит. Он видел первую ее попытку перевоплотиться в долговязого мальчишку-подростка. Она, алея щеками, била его по голове, пока тот хохотал до слез — она показала ему свой шедевр, болтающийся между ног. «Джон, приятель. С таким членом к тебе ни парень, ни цыпочка не приблизятся».

Она вздохнула.

— Да, я родилась женщиной.

— Но… женщиной ты не чувствовала себя комфортно, или..?

Она пристально вгляделась в лица своей команды. В них она видела только тревогу и искреннее любопытство, но никакого осуждения. Они, как могли, старались понять ее ситуацию. В груди потянуло, и Джон не знала, связано это с тем, что она не успела заново привыкнуть к женскому телу, — или с чем-то еще.  
Она втянула воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.

— Ну, не совсем. Я… — Джон переплела пальцы, хрустнув костяшками. — Мне, в общем, было все равно, пол не имел для меня особого значения. Но когда я… ну, я сбежала из дома, и оказалось, что в Лондоне проще быть пятнадцатилетним бездомным пацаном, чем пятнадцатилетней бездомной девчонкой. В конце концов, я встретила Ковен и на какое-то время осталась в нем. Эти женщины меня кое-чему научили. В том числе этому заклинанию.

Она потерла руки, чувствуя легкий холодок. Ковен радовался новому, юному лицу в своих рядах, — пусть даже Джон не собиралась задерживаться. Они укрыли ее и научили многим вещам, но требовали взамен тоже многого.

— Почему ты продолжила пользоваться заклинанием? — голос Зари пробился к ней через дымку воспоминаний, и Джон моргнула, поднимая взгляд на нее.  
Реакции Зари она боялась больше всего. Ей так ни разу и не подвернулся случай узнать о предпочтениях Зари — за исключением того факта, что мужская форма Джон в них вписывалась.

Кишки словно свились в узел, ее подташнивало. Сегодня многое могло поменяться, их отношения были самым тяжким грузом на душе Джон. Теплые руки взялись за ее, и Джон сглотнула, прежде чем потереть пальцы Зари.

— Насчет того, чтобы быть женщиной или быть мужчиной… Я всегда чувствовала все именно так. С магией… Просто проще чувствовать себя… собой, — она не была уверена, видят ли другие смысл в ее словах, но продолжала говорить. — В этой форме я встретилась с большинством из своей группы. И проще было все так и оставить.  
Она рассмеялась, но даже сама услышала фальшь.

— Хорошего момента, чтобы сказать им, не наступало, и я решила: черт с ним, им и знать не нужно. И в какой-то момент у меня уже был образ, который стоило поддерживать.

Во всяком случае среди людей. Демоны видели сквозь сущность смертных. Мужчина, женщина, что-либо между — их это не волновало.

— Джон Константин: экзорцист, демонолог и магистр темных искусств, — заявил Бехрад, играя бровями.

— Дилетант, — едва слышно проговорила она.

— Бриташка в тренче, — добавил Мик.

— Это правда.

— Смахивает на Стинга, — кивнула Сара.

— И не без таинственности, скажи? Но да, вот так оно и есть. Всерьез бы меня не восприняли, покажись я в виде чертовки, а?

Джон хохотнула, но никто не спешил смеяться вместе с ней. Черт возьми, вышло неловко. Стоило согласиться с предположением Бехрада. Тогда она могла бы втайне восстановить печать и обвинить во всем влияние инопланетян. Это спасло бы их от душевыворачивающего разговора.

— Все в порядке, — она ухмыльнулась, обнажая зубы. — Когда моя магическая сила вернется, я обновлю заклинание, и мы обо всем забудем, мм? Вы можете притвориться, что не видели этой девицы. Хотя, нет, почему бы не взять ту штуковину со вспышкой и… 

Она попыталась встать. Все, что угодно, чтобы сбежать отсюда.

— Эй, эй, полегче! Мы еще ничего не сказали, не додумывай чего попало, — Сара подняла руку, а хватка Зари сделалась крепче, удерживая ее на месте.

— Да, все нормально. Верно? — Бехрад придвинулся ближе, остановившись рядом с Зари, и его рука опустилась на ее плечо.

— Какое обращение ты предпочитаешь? Он? Она? — Эйва прокашлялась, пытаясь увести разговор в сторону от стирания памяти.

— Они? — приподнял бровь Нэйт.

Джон уставилась на них.

— Чтоб мне провалиться, вы действительно что-то с чем-то. Я рассказала вам все это, а вас волнует только то, как ко мне теперь обращаться?

Она попыталась вспомнить, когда в последний раз говорила о таких вещах. После Чэза были только Зи и Ник, около десяти лет назад. Их помощь позволила ей доработать узоры татуировок, превращая их в нечто более постоянное. Она помнила, как их руки обхватывали ее тело, не делая разницы между мужским и женским. Взгляды, светящиеся восхищением, — направленные на нее. На него. На них. А потом все полетело к чертям, как с ней всегда и случалось. После беспорядочного разрыва — кем они стали, врагами, ожесточившимися бывшими? Она ни в чем не была уверена, — они оказали ей услугу, не став делиться информацией в кругах, где они все вращались.

Больше, чем Джон могла просить.

— В общем, да. Мы ребята широких взглядов. Мисгендеринг противоречит супергеройскому кодексу. И человеческой порядочности, между прочим, тоже, — мягко ответил Нэйт.

Джон снова улыбнулась.

— Ну… полагаю, меня это ни черта не волнует. Я очень долго была мужчиной, но, с другой стороны, быть женщиной мне тоже нормально. Мой пол действительно никогда меня не волновал, ни в одной из форм. Так что… — она потерла глаза. Черт, она правда не особо в этом понимала. 

Она никогда ни с кем этого не обсуждала и даже не думала, тем более — с таким количеством людей за раз.

— Подойдет он или она? В зависимости от формы, в которой я сейчас?— она понимала, что звучит это как вопрос, а не окончательный ответ, но, честно говоря, она и сама понятия не имела.

Легенд такой ответ устроил, если судить по кивкам и тому, как расслабились их позы.

— Проныра везде хитрит, — лаконично отозвался Мик и ушел из медблока. Он сказал все, что собирался.

— Мик прав… ну вроде как, — Сара скривилась, прежде чем пристально глянуть на Джон, удерживая ее внимание. — Слушай, Джон… спасибо. Спасибо, что сказала нам. Ты не обязана была. Ты могла… просто сделать вид, что это план инопланетян, — Джон застыла на этих словах. Господи, слишком точно угадала. Сара продолжила: — Понимаю, вряд ли ты хотела, чтобы правда раскрылась именно так.

Джон фыркнула, ну да, черт возьми.

— Но Джон, посмотри на меня, — Сара снова коснулась ее колена, и Джон с опаской взглянула на нее. — Все это? Это нормально. Я говорила с первого дня: ты — часть команды, и мы приглядываем друг за другом.

— Даже, если я захочу время от времени быть в этой форме? — не успев подумать, выпалила Джон.

Ведь это было корнем проблемы, тем, что ее волновало, верно? Вдруг они ненавидят эту часть нее, и ей придется снова вытолкнуть ее прочь с помощью чернил и заклинаний.

Хор «конечно» окружил ее, заставил немного расслабиться.

— Конечно, ты можешь, — повторила Сара. — Ты чокнутая и пугаешь нас до полусмерти своими выходками, но ты наша чокнутая. Женщина или мужчина. Не нужно… прятать часть себя.

— Капитан права. Мы любим тебя, — Зари нажала на кончик ее носа и мягко улыбнулась, когда Джон подпрыгнула в ответ на дразнящее прикосновение. — Потому что это ты.

Джон сглотнула, чувствуя в горле странный ком. Она хотела поцеловать Зари, прижать ее к себе и прошептать ей, как сильно Джон ее любит и как ей жаль, что она не рассказала обо всем раньше. Она сжала подлокотники кресла, сдерживаясь. Вначале им нужно будет поговорить по душам.

— Спасибо. Вам всем, — с трудом выдавила она, опуская голову так, чтобы волосы скрыли навернувшиеся на глаза слезы.

Она услышала несколько усталых вздохов, и чьи-то руки опустились на ее плечи, мягко сжимая и слегка похлопывая. Крепкая хватка Сары на ее колене и ладони Зари в ее ладонях оставляли ощущение надежности и постоянства. Джон чувствовала тепло и глубокую усталость. Теперь, когда самая серьезная ее тревога отступила, она начинала чувствовать последствия ситуации, с которой это все и началось. Ее мышцы ныли, а сердце частило, несмотря на то, что боль благодаря лекарствам уже притупилась. 

Магическое истощение сосет.

— Мисс Константин стоит отдохнуть, — подала сигнал Гидеон, как будто прочитавшая ее чертовы мысли.

Джон зевнула в ответ.

— Ладно, народ, давайте отцепимся от Джон и дадим ей немного поспать, — объявила Сара, в последний раз похлопав Джон по колену, прежде чем встать. Эйва последовала за ней.

— Когда тебе станет лучше, тебя ждет тысячный разговор о том, как безрассудно использовать магию, не подумав о собственной безопасности, — Эйва сладко улыбнулась Джон.

— Я спасла нас всех, разве нет? Это должно быть чем-то вроде индульгенции, ну?

— Нет.

— Да брось Шарпи…

Эйва потянула Сару к дверям, и Джон услышал их смешки, прежде чем они вышли.

— Позависай во сне, Джон, а мы с тобой зависнем позже, — подмигнул Бехрад, сложил из пальцев пистолеты и изобразил стрельбу, прежде чем выскользнуть за дверь, Нэйт еще раз похлопал Джон по спине и пошел за ним.

Медблок на секунду затих. Зари все еще держалась за руки с Джон.

— Ты… — Джон сглотнула, продолжая водить по идеальным пальцам Зари. — Ты злишься?

— С чего бы мне злиться? — проговорила Зари, переворачивая руки Джон ладонями вверх.

— Потому что… я врала и я… не мужчина!

— Конечно же ты мужчина, — второй рукой Зари взялась за ее подбородок, и они минуту смотрели друг на друга. — Порой ты мужчина. Порой ты женщина. Ты сама говорила, верно?

— Да… Но ты этого хочешь? Если нет… — Джон опустила взгляд. — То все нормально. Мы не обязаны. Я понимаю… Я не могу ожидать, что я продолжу тебе нравиться. И все нормально, мы можем…

— Эй… — Зари отпустила руку Джон, и она неожиданно ощутила холод.

Зари отодвигалась. Так и будет, верно? Сейчас Зари скажет, что Джон ее больше не привлекает, ведь не сможет все время быть тем, с кем хочет быть Хари. И она снова будет спать на диване в библиотеке, снова просыпаться в одиночестве, с пустотой внутри... 

Ладони Зари легли на обе щеки Джон, притягивая ее ближе, пока они не соприкоснулись носами.

— Что я говорила о твоих заключениях насчет того, чего я хочу? Даже великая Джон Константин не знает всего. Послушай меня, хорошо?

Она кивнула, не в силах ни вдохнуть, ни пошевелиться.

— Раньше, в колледже, у меня было несколько… девушек, так что это… — Зари опустила взгляд, и Джон осознала, что так и не застегнула рубашку. К щекам прилила кровь, и Зари ухмыльнулась в ответ. — Это меня не отталкивает.

Выражение ее лица сделалось серьезным. В глазах вспыхнула решимость — решимость что-то до нее донести. Джон едва могла думать.

— И… я… я в тебя влюбилась. В твое огромное эго, в идиотское желание всех спасти, в твои дурацкие шутки и в твою… — Зари зацепила указательным пальцем уголок ее рта, заставляя приподнять его в, вероятно, довольно нелепой ухмылке. По крайней мере, Зари хихикнула. — И в твою глупую улыбку. То, что ты… гендерфлюидна? — Зари предложила термин с опаской, и Джон несколько мгновений крутила его в голове, прежде чем кивнуть. Ей понравилось, как это прозвучало. — То, что ты гендерфлюидна, не меняет моих чувств к тебе, понимаешь? 

Зари закончила свою мысль, и Джон снова почувствовала резь в глазах.

— Ладно, — сумела ответить она, прежде чем потянуться вперед и впиться губами в мягкий рот Зари.

Зари передвинула руки с ее щек на затылок и запустила пальцы в длинные волосы. Поцелуй их был страстным, едва ли не отчаянным от того, как Джон обхватила Зари обеими руками, крепко ее сжимая. Они прервались, тяжело дыша, и Джон вжалась лицом в плечо Зари.

— Я люблю тебя, — пробормотала она, и это было сказано увереннее, чем все, что она говорила этим вечером.

— М-м-м… Я знаю, — Джон чувствовала, как Зари улыбается ей в макушку.

Они несколько минут сидели в уютной тишине. Рядом с ней было так хорошо, что Джон была готова так и уснуть.

— Нужно сходить к фабрикатору и, возможно, сделать тебе подходящую одежду. Может, даже лифчик? — Зари потянула полы рубашки в стороны, чтобы определиться, на какой размер делать.

— Прошу, сделай что-нибудь попроще, милая, — застонала Джон, отрываясь от плеча Зари и сонно моргая.

— Хм… Ничего не обещаю, это мой шанс наконец-то нарядить тебя во что-то симпатичное, хочу использовать его по полной, — Зари выпрямилась, недобро улыбаясь. Джон заскулила, потянувшись руками за спину.

— Ты говорила, что тебе нравится мой плащ!

— Да, но один тренч от Бёрберри не исправляет ужасов всего остального ансамбля.

— Никаких юбок.

— Посмотрим.

— Ну дорогая...

Зари рассмеялась и наклонилась, чтобы быстро чмокнуть Джон в лоб.

— Ладно-ладно, буду вести себя хорошо. Но я жду в ближайшее время свидание с выбором одежды.

Джон закатила глаза, но широкая улыбка не сходила с лица.

— Посмотрим, — передразнила она, и Зари добродушно покачала головой.

— Доброй ночи, Джон, — шепнула она ей на ухо, оставив на его кончике невесомый поцелуй, прежде чем выйти из комнаты.

Джон смотрела ей в спину, пока Гидеон не закрыла дверь.

— Гидеон, милая? Погаси свет, если тебе не сложно.

— Конечно, мисс Константин. Я продолжу следить за вашими жизненными показателями.

Свет в медицинском блоке ослабевал, пока Джон откидывалась на спинку кресла и устраивалась в нем поудобнее. Дневная беготня вымотала ее, и она чувствовала, как слипаются глаза.

— Хорошего отдыха.

Даже если голос Гидеон прозвучал чуть мягче, чем обычно, Джон этого уже не слышала. Она уже спала.


End file.
